


The Measure of Mercy

by frlmng



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Action/Adventure, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-08
Updated: 2015-04-17
Packaged: 2018-03-21 21:34:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3705405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frlmng/pseuds/frlmng
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a hard fought match Ahri seeks to deepen her relationship with Leona as unknown forces conspire against the two for their role in the recent victory.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. An Invitation

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of events in the League of Legends cinematic, "A New Dawn".

It was over. For all intents and purposes, the match should have been over. After the thorough rout of the other team in the jungle, Leona led the charge for the enemy Nexus. Defensive towers crumbled under the combined might of Ahri's team, their momentum took them up to the enemy's Nexus. Ahri followed the lead of the rest of her team, unleashing everything she had. The giant floating crystal was protected by one final stone wall, a wall that crumbled with every attack. Behind the Nexus was a raised platform, the Well, a place where the champions could heal their wounds and replenish their spent energy. It was also where they revived after their brush with death.

A brilliant flash of light from the Well was followed by the appearance of Draven. Half of the deadly pair who hailed from Noxus. Ahri noticed Regnar snarl , but the hunter dared not approach the Well for another round of Noxian blood-letting. The shimmer of a crystal mounted atop an ancient statue threatened any who would dare to violate the sanctity of the Well. Ahri hadn't felt it herself, but she had seen friends and foes get ahead of themselves, thirsting for one more kill only to get blasted by the laser-emitting crystal. Draven knew this as well, and to Ahri's relief he decided the effort to save the Nexus wasn't worth the risk. He opted to cross his arms and watch as the Nexus broke apart.

A second flash from the well revealed the second half of the Noxian pair. This half was not as laid back as his brother. Darius' jaw clenched in rage at the sight of the Nexus crumbling. His expression only loosened when he laid eyes on Ahri, a wicked grin forming on his lips. Darius bounded off the platform making a beeline straight for her, the sharpened edge of his axe gleamed, ready to fly as soon as Darius was in range.

Ahri stood her ground. As long as she could hold on for a few more seconds and keep him distracted, the others would have the Nexus down and the match would be over. Graves noticed Darius charging out of the well, straight for Ahri, but Ahri held her hand out, killing any ideas he may have had about interfering. This was her fight. Darius took note of Ahri's gesture, laughing as his axe swung.

But Ahri was ready.

Don't think. Move! The words echoed in her mind, a familiar mantra from before she had acquired her human form in the dense, wild forests of Ionia. Outwardly, the only evidence of her past life were her nine-tails and ears, but she still retained all the memories and experience from that dangerous time.

The axe sung as it sliced through the air, but for the Gumiho, the Noxian General's movements were slow. Borderline Clumsy. She side-stepped his first swing with ease. A second swing aimed for her neck was easily dodged as she dropped under the blade. Her eyes met his, and his bloodlust was clear. Ahri aimed to use that to her advantage. The familiar pink energy began to emanate from her eyes as Darius violently drew his axe back. Ahri's channeling was interrupted as she was caught in the blunt, hooked section of the axe. She cried out in pain, stunned by the sudden grab, but even more terrified by what she knew would come next.

"Can't run now, vermin." Darius sneered as he raised his axe for his infamous cleave, the Noxian Guillotine.

A brilliant flash of light blinded both Ahri and Darius. Ahri's eyes adjusted quickly enough to see an ethereal, ghost-like sword tip protruding from Darius' chest, his face was one of shock more than pain as he held his axe above his head, seemingly frozen in place. Ahri took the opportunity. The blue glow of spirit energy enveloped her body as she dashed away. A moment later a massive golden shield came crashing into Darius' back, sending the Noxian general flying forward. Weapon and armor clattered loudly on the cobblestone. Another flash of light out the corner of Ahri's eye signaled the end of the match, as the Nexus erupted with energy before exploding. Ahri turned her attention to her armored savior who planted her shield into the ground for a quick inspection.

"All that armor? Tsk." Leona knocked the front of the shield with her fist, "Next time, at leasttry to leave a dent." The shieldmaiden grinned, giving Ahri a wink. Ahri returned it with a grateful smile. In an instant, Darius rose, his black armor almost a blur as he charged for one more swing at Ahri. Time seemed to freeze. Ahri was stepping back, as Leona's hand grabbed her shoulder, the look of panic on her face startled her just as much as Darius' charge. In an instant, the threat was gone as they were all bathed in light.

When Ahri next opened her eyes, she was in a large auditorium, on a raised platform. Along with her other four teammates. They were back in the relative safety of the Institute and, as victors, they were greeted with applause and cheers from their supporters who filled the room. The other team had been transported to an auditorium of their own. Their welcome, Ahri knew, would be much colder. Ahri placed a hand on her chest, she could feel her heart pounding and she exhaled audibly to try and calm her rattled nerves. She had to resist collapsing on-stage from sheer exhaustion. Ahri scanned the audience, quickly finding the Ionian delegation. Karma sat at the head, flashing a smile to which Ahri bowed in return. Though Ahri held no particular allegiance to Ionia as a human nation, she had seen the devastation wrought on her homeland by the Noxian invasion. In this case, Ahri and Karma's goals, were aligned. It was an easy decision when Ahri was approached by the Duchess of Ionia.

"You're formidable prey." A large fur-covered paw patted her shoulder, pulling her attention from the crowd. The gruff voice came from beside her, and she found herself looking into Rengar's thermal eyepatch. She smirked at his 'compliment'.

"I'm quite the hunter as well, you know." she replied.

She drew laughter from him, "Perhaps, Gumiho. I look forward to that hung." He said with a grin. With one more heavy pat on her shoulder, nearly knocking her off balance, he made his way off the platform.

Ahri's ears perked up in excitement as she turned to speak to Leona, only to be met with the smell of burning leaves and a red cloak. Ahri instinctively covered her nose, an action Graves was used to from her, but elicited a chuckle from him anyway.

"Nice moves out there, Miss." He grinned, cigar clenched in his teeth. "I didn't think Darius could move that fast with all that armor, and to actually see Draven try-" Graves stopped himself, taking note of Ahri trying to see around him, rather than paying him any attention.

"Mr. Graves," Ahri's voice was muffled as she spoke through her hand, "I do appreciate your assistance on the field, but I absolutely must go, I have…" Ahri trailed off as she saw Leona making her way off the stage, "…pressing business to take care of, excuse me!" She said as she nimble stepped around the gruff mercenary.

"Go on and get your girlfriend, kid!" Graves yelled after her, causing Ahri to stop in her tracks, turn around, and fume at him. Her reddened face earned another hearty laugh from him.

Ahri turned and scanned the crowd for the familiar golden armor, catching a flash of it turning the corner out the exit. She hopped off the platform and hurried down the walkway to the exit.

"Leona-!" Ahri called out, but stopped herself once she saw the shieldmaiden amidst her Solari peers.

"You practically spirit-rushed out of there."

Ahri turned to the familiar, soft voice. Karma was standing there with others of the Ionian delegation. "And I can see why." Ahri glanced back at the Solari delegation, her eyes catching Leona's. Ahri became keenly aware of the pounding in her chest, but shook it off as being the result of her little sprint from the platform. Karma stepped forward, "I was hoping to thank her, formally, for her assistance in today's match. She was pivotal in the victory."

"And in keeping me alive." Ahri added.

"Of course," Karma replied, "In no way did I mean to imply victory was more important than your life, as temporary as your brush with death would have been."

Ahri's tails flicked in annoyance. She had hoped for alone time to speak with Leona. Even if death wasn't an issue on the Fields of Justice, it still hurt like hell. What bothered Ahri the most was that Karma was keenly aware of that fact, having fought in battles herself. While she respected Karma, she didn't understand her. Movement drew Ahri's gaze and she saw Leona and the Solari walking toward them. Leona led the others, but before Ahri could speak, Karma had stepped forward, between the two, bowing to the shieldmaiden. "Leona, you have our gratitude."

Ahri bit her lip, crossing her arms over her chest. Her nine tails, which she normally held together to minimize the space she occupied, each flicked in annoyance. As Ahri watched the delegations speak, she caught Leona glancing over to her, a look of sympathy in her eyes, having noted Ahri's predicament. While Ahri wasn't much for these types of exhausting human pleasantries, she knew Leona had no choice, being the only Solari champion in the League. Ahri waited, patiently, for the opportunity to pounce. As soon as the conversations shifted away from Leona and toward other matters, she jumped in.

"Leona! I absolutely must speak with you." She said, louder than she had intended. She reached out and took Leona's hand.

"Oh!" Leona was taken by surprise, "Ahri, yes. Of course." She looked to Karma who gave her a nod of consent as Ahri was already pulling her away from the group and further down the hallway.

Ahri drew in a deep breath as she turned around to face Leona, "Leona, I wanted to thank you for today."

Leona smiled at her words and Ahri felt her chest pounding again. The Solari's smile was as warm as the sun she worshipped, and it made Ahri blush. Leona chuckled at the reaction as Ahri broke eye contact, looking away in embarrassment.

'Why do I feel like this?!' Ahri's thoughts raced as she tried to gather herself.

"It really wasn't any trouble-" Leona started, but Ahri cut her off.

"I'd like for you to join me," Ahri's eyes met Leona's once more.

"Oh? To evening meal?" Leona asked, to which Ahri shook her head.

"To Ionia. I'd love to-" Ahri stopped as her ears perked up, twitched, and then flattened back against her head. She recognized the sound coming down the hall and it made the fur on her tails stand on end. The clanking of heavy armor, the tap of a walking cane, knives clinking together, and heavy leather boots nearly stomping on the stone floor. Ahri looked beyond Leona as the Noxus delegation rounded the corner. Leona followed her gaze, the proud Solari immediately straightened her posture, no longer relaxed as she was moments ago.

Swain led the delegation, a raven on his shoulder and a cane in his hand. Despite his frail appearance, he was Noxus' most feared tactician, and a terror on the Fields of Justice. Behind Swain's cloaked figure, Katarina followed close behind, her red hair and iconic scar were unmistakable. Ahri sneered as both Draven and Darius rounded the corner. Swain had flat-out ignored them while Katarina scoffed, keeping in step with Swain. Draven wore his signature grin despite the loss they had suffered. he turned to the pair, "Ladies." he said, bowing slightly as he kept walking.

It was Darius who stopped.

"Don't think this is over, rats." he sneered. "There's no magic to save you from death outside of the Institute."

Ahri narrowed her eyes, as she met his gaze, "Best you remember that for yourself."

"Hmph." Darius grunted, before continuing with the rest of the delegation.

"How rude." Leona commented, "Don't let him get to you, Ahri."

"Oh, he doesn't." Ahri replied, her eyes still fixed on Darius' back. Despite the defiance in her voice, Ahri still felt a chill. Darius was dangerous, and it was under him that Noxus saw victory after victory on Ionian soil, and his rise to power was bought with the blood of his own former commander. His threats were never to be taken lightly.


	2. Gathering Shadows

Leona's private quarters within the Institute were large compared to what she was used to. Usually the delegations were afforded the private rooms for all their Champions to use. As such, the rooms were designed to accommodate many people, with arrangements made to respect privacy. To top it off, the private bathing areas attached to the rooms were just as big. The "bath" could easily be considered a pool in her eyes. In the end, she couldn't complain.

She had stripped down into her smallclothes, her armor carefully arranged on a display mannequin for polishing and maintenance later. She could have had the Solari acolytes attend to the task, but that wasn't her style. Before she became Solari, she was Rakkor, a warrior. Growing up in the Rakkor tribe drilled the importance of proper maintenance of weapons and equipment into her bones. She trusted nobody else to care  
for her weapons and armor.

The sun had already set on the land of Runeterra and without the worry of another match tomorrow, Leona's thoughts turned to other matters. She made her way through a curtain-covered doorway and into the adjoining bath chamber, though the size of the bath felt more like a pool in her opinion. The chamber had an open roof, and through it, she could see the first stars begin to dot the sky.

Leona discarded the rest of her clothing before slipping into the large bath. The water was hot, something she welcomed to soothe the aches and pains from the day's match. As she recounted the events, her arm ached. The thought of Darius driving his axe through her shield seemed to trigger the ache. She shuddered at the thought of a blow like that landing on Ahri, unprotected.

Leona's thoughts turned to the request Ahri had made, and while she wasn't able to give her an answer due Darius' interruption, she was thankful for the extra time to think it over. She chuckled, remembering how Ahri's face lit up as soon as they were able to speak one on one. She had the air of a young girl asking her crush on a date.

"Oh dear." Leona's eyes widened at the realization. She sunk into the water. She could feel her face flush, and while she wanted to think it was because of the heat of the bath, the thought of spending time alone with Ahri had her flustered. She began wondering if Ahri hadn't secretly casted her charm spell on her at some point.

Trying to distract herself, Leona turned her gaze up to the night sky. The stars shimmered next to a crescent moon. Leona's thoughts turned to one Solari acolyte back on Mt. Targon. The acolyte had an insatiable appetite for knowledge, something Leona admired. Unfortunately, the acolyte had a habit of questioning the Solari's reverence of the Sun and its place in Solari society. This, of course, led to punishment, but the acolyte's inquisitive nature never diminished. It was obvious the punishments passed down by the Solari Elders had no effect. Leona made a mental note to speak with them when she returned about alternatives.

"Questioning tradition," Leona closed her eyes and laughed to herself, "Sounds familiar."

A splash at the far end of the bath startled her, pulling her from her thoughts. She watched as the water bubbled up, popping and fizzing, before spewing out a sickly green cloud that quickly filled the room. Leona immediately jumped out of the water, donning a bath robe as she backed away toward the curtained divide. It wasn't long before she felt the effects of the gas. She grabbed the curtains to push them aside, only to rip them down as she stumbled backward.

The entire room had begun to spin.

Covering her nose and mouth made little difference and within moments, she collapsed onto the hard stone floor of the bath chamber. Her vision blurred as she started to lose consciousness, but she could still make out a figure, standing at the far edge of the skylight, a bright blue flash, and then darkness.

"What have we here?" The anger in Ahri's voice was plain as she addressed the hooded figure who had been crouching next to the skylight over Leona's bathing chambers, "I've half a mind to gouge your eyes out. Try and convince me otherwise."

The figure spun around, his surprise evident despite the mask that covered half his face. "Ahri?!" He recognized her instantly, many people did between her ears and tails. He was clad in black garb, "What are  _you_  doing here?"

Ahri froze, "That- That's none of YOUR concern!" her reply was defensive, and she could feel the fur on her tails standing on end from embarrassment.

Ahri dashed forward, stopping short of Spirit Rushing into him, grabbing him by the collar before he could make a break for the edge of the roof. In one swift motion she tripped him up, bringing him face first onto the roof. She twisted his arm behind him for good measure, causing him to cry out in pain. The sound of bubbling and fizzing from below caught her ears, and she peered over the edge into the bathing chamber. The waters churned and a heavy green mist filled the room.

"What did you do?!" Ahri's eyes went wide when she saw Leona's robed figure laying on the floor, her chest rising and falling rapidly.

"See for yourself. Me or Her, Fox, your choice." His words tested her patience.

She growled as she released him. She took a moment to take in the distance between the roof and the bath, and from where she stood to Leona. She took a deep breath and jumped down through the skylight before masked man could get to his feet. A burst of blue energy had her close the distance with Leona in an instant. She scooped Leona up, thankful that the Solari was significantly lighter without the armor. A second burst of spirit rush got the two of them out of the bath chamber and halfway through the bedroom. The green mist was still present, and had begun stinging Ahri's eyes. She sprinted for the door as three blue fox-fire spirits appeared, floating momentarily before launching toward the heavy wooden door, blasting it open in a brilliant blue explosion.

Ahri charged into the hallway, past two stunned Solari guards. She layed Leona down only when she felt safe enough away from the gas in the room. The guards ran up behind her behind Ahri as she confirmed she was still breathing.

"Lady Leona?! What's the meaning of this?"

"An assassin. Get help!" Ahri stood, turning around to see the two standing dumbfounded. "NOW!"

One guard took off down the hallway as the other knelt next to Leona, reaching for a skin of water he had strapped to his hip. Ahri stepped up to a nearby window, cracking it open. Below her the cliff dropped off, but the roof wasn't too far off. Unfortunately there was a bit of an overhang that would make climbing difficult.

"Lady Ahri?" The guard looked at her.

"Keep her safe. I'm going after him." A telling blue glow surrounded her as she jumped out, and one last burst of energy propelled her upward. She cleared the overhang and landed onto the roof with ease. To her surprise, the assassin hadn't run. He was waiting.

"Tch, at least give me the pleasure of a chase." Ahri scoffed.

"My task requires me to claim two lives this night." His eyes fixated on her, his voice low.

"And you're 0 for 2, still." Ahri's confident defiance masked her worry for Leona. She could only hope that the guards were able to get help before Leona succumbed to whatever goddamn poison he exposed her to.

The revelation caught him off guard as his eyes widened in disbelief, "How?!"

"There's a reason we're chosen to fight in the League." Ahri grinned, "Now be a good little pawn and tell me who your master is."

"If I return to the Order empty handed, I'm a dead man." He was shaking, "At the least I'll take you with me!"

The glow of her orb illuminated the determination on Ahri's face as she readied herself for whatever he was planning. "In that case, don't hold back."

He dashed forward and in the blink of an eye his form was right in front of her. Reflexively, Ahri fired off her charm spell only to see it pass through the black figure. A glint of light tipped her off to an incoming shuriken that had been thrown, which she dodged with ease. It was the second shuriken that she only noticed after it grazed her cheek.

Ahri winced at the pain, a light touch to her face revealed some bleeding. The shadowy form stood, unmoving, but its owner was nowhere to be found. She maintained her composure, orb in hand, as she stepped around the shadow-figure, eyeing it for hints to any sort of movement. After a moment, she turned her back to it. "It's not nice to toy with a girl like this, you know."

The sound was faint, and to a normal human being, it would've been undetectable. She felt the gush of wind blow past her followed by the sound of a blade unsheathing from behind. Ahri spun around to meet her attacker, dropping to a low crouch. Her gamble paid off as the Assassin's blade swung high over her head, causing him to overextend and lose his balance.

In one fluid motion, Ahri sent her orb through his exposed chest, knocking him up into the air high enough for her to move out from under him. The orb passed back through him from behind, causing him to fall back to the roof harder than he otherwise would. Ahri swore she felt the entire Institute shake with the impact.

The orb returned to her hand glowing green instead of blue. "Now, let's see who your master is."

Ahri absorbed the orb, and with it, fragments of the Assassin's soul. Fragments of memories flashed in her mind. His memories. Places, experiences, victories, and defeats all momentarily re-lived by her. For the most part, she was indifferent. Much of these life experiences she had seen before when she was less restrictive of how, and on whom, she used this power. Two places caught her attention. Ionia, areas of the island nation yet unknown to her, and Noxus.

The memories ceased and she was left staring at the Assassin, still laying on the ground. She watched as he shuddered, then all at once, was still. Beneath him, a portal opened leading into nothing but darkness. Shadowy hands and tendrils reached up from the black hole, wrapping around the body before pulling it in. A moment later, he was gone. All that remained on the roof of the Assassin was a lone shuriken which Ahri picked up, tucking it away as she made her way to the edge of the roof that overlooked a small courtyard. She jumped down and rushed back into the building, silently praying that Leona received the help she needed before it was too late.


End file.
